


Phase One

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Strange Bedfellows [3]
Category: Bloody Roar
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-23
Updated: 2002-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Busuzima puts his plan into action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phase One

"I know I can be afraid, but I'm alive, and I hope that you'll trust this heart behind my tired eyes." ~Dido 'No Angel'

At first, Long scarcely noticed the hands slowly pulling back his blanket, the lips nibbling on his chest. His eyes finally shot open in the darkness, focusing painfully on the figure straddling him. "What the..." With a shove and a quick leap, Long stood. He switched on the nearest light and stared in shock. Jenny smiled up at him from the couch. She wore an indecent green lace lingerie.

Long frowned. In more than a week of peaceful cohabitation, Long had never seen Jenny wear anything to bed but modest cotton nightgowns. According to her, anything else was uncomfortable. Something clicked. "You aren't Jenny."

The woman's smile vanished and she hissed. "You really aren't any fun." She rose and darted toward the door. "Tell the bitch Busuzima says hi." The door slammed shut.

Long didn't follow, turning only when Jenny appeared in the hall rubbing her eyes and frowning. "What're you doin' slammin' the door in the middle of the night," she groused. "Some of us need sleep."

"The clone was here," he replied simply, knowing no further explanation would be necessary.

"Shit!" Jenny's eyes widened and she hurried forward. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

When Jenny reached out a hand to touch Long's arm, he recoiled. "What?" The blush that spread across his handsome face answered her question. "Oh, jeez, she-"

"Yes."

"I wouldn't ever try to-"

"I know." Long put a hand on her shoulder. "That's how I knew it wasn't you."

A smile lit Jenny's face. "Thanks, ya know, for trusting me." Another thought occurred to her and the smile disappeared. "How did she get in?"

Busuzima must have made a key when he was here."

"Great. Remind me to bolt the door when I go to get a haircut tomorrow."

"Haircut?"

Jenny nodded and turned to walk back to the bedroom. "I've never had a clone, and I don't intend to be one now. Time for a new look."

\--------------------------------------------

Jenny leafed through the salon's magazine before finally settling on the perfect style. "I haven't been a redhead in forever," she noted, passing Long the picture for approval. "It's Gillian Anderson. I love her hair."

"It should look nice." Long still looked as though he'd rather shoot himself in the foot than remain in the salon.

"Sorry about dragging you here. I just hate coming alone. Besides, this means we're even, favor-wise."

"You got me kidnapped too."

"Well then," Jenny replied with a satisfied grin, "I'll give you one of my world-famous massages when we get home." Before he could reply, a stylist ushered Jenny to a chair.

\--------------------------------------------

Smiling brightly, Jenny poured two cups of green tea. "Still don't see how you can drink this plain, Singh."

"I enjoy the flavor. And... I prefer Long." There was no anger or annoyance behind the words.

"I know you do. It's been too long since you let anyone call you Singh, though," Jenny pointed out. "Who was the last person to do it?"

"My mother," he admitted, voice filled with regret, "my sister too. Don't ask me more. Please."

Jenny rose and stood behind Long, one hand resting on his shoulder. "Hey, no sweat. I didn't mean to bring anything up."

"I know."

Hoping to lighten the moment, Jenny offered, "How about that massage? You're tense enough to need it, thanks to me."

"I don't know-"

"Aw, come on. Live a little." Jenny began to unbutton his shirt, then paused to say, "Not putting the moves on you. It's just easier shirtless." After quickly rubbing her hands together to warm them, Jenny began kneading the tight muscles of Long's back, gently at first, then harder. She eventually moved his thick ponytail to hang over his right shoulder, out of her way. "Feel okay?"

"Mm-hmm."

Jenny grinned, continuing her ministrations. "It's nice to know I haven't lost my touch."

\--------------------------------------------

Busuzima laughed gleefully at the image on the monitor. "Wonderful! You did a beautiful job, pet! I can watch them whenever I want to!"

The clone smiled at him from an office chair. "It was easy enough. Fawning over that oaf Long, however..." Her distaste was obvious.

"Never again, I promise. Just needed to give him a taste of what he's missing." A self-satisfied grin spread across the "scientist's" face. "As soon as they fall together," his voice dropped, "we'll rip them apart."


End file.
